Kero and Suppi's New Year's Resolution!
by moemoechibi
Summary: It's New years! Kero and Suppi still have to set their goal for this year and agree to sell Takoyaki! But will they be able to cooperate with eachother? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Kero and Suppi's New Years

Kero's New Year's resolution!

Summary: New Years rolls in and everyone is making up their New Year's resolution, everyone, except Kero and Suppi. Kero and suppi both combine their New Year's resolution but appears... impossible? How will both Kero and Suppi work together to complete their goal? And it appears that they both get...Girlfriends this year? Read to find out!

Konnichiwa, minna! =3 (Hello everyone!)

This is my very first Fanfic. I hope you will all enjoy this! Ikou! (Let's go!)

Chapter 1: Kero and Suppi's New Year's resolution?

*BOOM!*

"Happy New year!" as everyone yelled across Sakura's living room, setting off confetti blasters all over the place. Kero and suppi were flying in the air dodging all of the colourful confetti slowly descending towards the ground.

"Alright! Bring out the cakes!" Suppi and Kero sang in unison happily

Tomoyo giggled, setting aside her cam corder (Video recorder). "Kero always looks forward to the cakes that Sakura makes every New Year's, doesn't he?" She smiled happily.

"I wonder why Kero chan never gets fat from eating all of those desserts!" Sakura got up and went to fetch the cakes.

Kero crossed his arms proudly, "That's because the grand Cerberus is awesome!" He laughed to himself.

"That still doesn't explain why you're not the size of an elephant." Shaoran said, sitting on the couch chill.

Kero's ears twitched. "What was that... brat?" his wings grew and enveloped him, revealing Cerberus. He jumped onto Shaoran, pinching against the couch. "Who's the one the size of an elephant?"

"You." Shaoran said bluntly. The room went quiet, Cerberus stunned (Ego crush! XD).

He stammered 'T-that was a bad line that Cerberus messed up on.' He thought to himself."Well, hurry up with the cake Sakura!" he laughed as he tried to change the subject.

"FAT." Shaoran teased him. Cerberus was getting really mad at this brat.

"Oi! Kero, let's play a game of ********!

'Ooh! Nice timing!' Kero thought as he transformed back to his cute little Kero chan plush version.

"Haha! Prepare to be beaten by the one who broke your high score!" he said getting pumped up.

*DING DING DING*! NEW HIGH SCORE!* The TV cheered out.

"I just beat yours" Suppi said, inserting his name as the winner.

"NO! Put 'The great Cerberus' instead of your name!" Kero yelled, struggling to get a grasp of the controller.

Suppi submitted his own name before Kero could change it. Kero sat there, looking at the list of names of the high score winners, with Suppi's name above his. That was when Kero blew up.

"I'm gonna beat you! Say your last words Suppi!" he took hold of the controller and started going crazy, yelling out the combo's : A A B Y X X B A Y (playing Xbox. I wonder if they even had Xbox at that time...) Kero's hand moving like a storm, hitting every button with determination with 'First place' in his mind. Sakura was surprised, seeing Kero's hand moving so fast while eating the cake at the same time. The room was filled with the sound of the buttons being push simultaneously, then the noise of the buttons stopped. Black smoke rose from Kero's hot hands. He stared at the TV.

*DING DING*! NEW HIGH SCORE!*

"YYYYaaataa! (I did it!)" Kero cheered out. Happily jumping all over the room.

Everyone laughed, watching Kero do his funny yet awkward victory dance. Then he collapsed to the floor, eyes swirling. "I'm tired" Even suppi giggled.

Later, when everybody finished eating their cake and after Kero passed out on the couch from eating 7 pieces of cake Sakura got up from her seat.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We have to make up our New Year's resolution!"

"Oh, my." Tomoyo said calmly "Sakura, did you make up your mind of what your resolution is this year?" She asked.

"Yep! But I can't tell you, or else it won't come true!" She smiled, looking back at Shaoran. He smiled back, then he too got out of his seat.

"I've made up my mind too." Looking into Sakura's emerald eyes and gave her a sweet kiss. 3

Soon everybody made up their mind's for their new year's resolution.

"Ne, Kero chan..." Suppi started.

"Nani? (What?)" He groaned.

"What's your New Year's resolution gonna be?" he asked

"Hmmmmm..." Kero hadn't thought of making one. In fact he never has. Kero always thought that it would be the same as every year: eat more cake.

"I dunno, what about you?"

"Same here." They both thought for a while.

"Ooh! I thought up of one!'

"What?"

"Heheheh." Kero, laughed before he announced what he was thinking about. " Let's pull a huge prank on that brown haired brat over there!" He said maliciously.

"I don't think that's a very good resolution" suppi added

"Your right..." Kero crossed his arms, thinking

"I know! Let's break into the bakery store and steal all of their cakes!"

Suppi gave him a look. Kero's smile went away.

"Okay, okay..." Kero kept giving alot of suggestions, such as becoming the king of Japan, training a whole army of strong sorcerers and overcoming the world, becoming the world's best gamer, but suppi had no enthusiasm for that. Each one was shunned down, until Kero's mind basically blew up!

"Then what?" Kero yelled out.

"You wanna hear what my idea is?" he teased Kero

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Tell me suppi!" Kero was so excited to hear what great idea suppi had in mind.

Suppi opened his mouth to speak, and out came "let's open a takoyaki stand together."

Kero's mouth dropped

End of Chapter 1: Kero and Suppi's New Year's resolution

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Hope to see you in chapter 2: Getting started on the impossible

JA ne! (See you!)


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Started on the Impo

Chapter 2: Getting started on the impossible

Hello! Moemoechibi here! Glad to see you back! So, what did you think of chapter 1? Good start, don't you think? Please review! Hajimemashou! (Let's start!)

Kero's mouth still hanging open. Then suppi took a fork and a piece of cake and stuffed it into his mouth. Kero, trying not to blow up

"Mmmffhphhphffmmm!" Kero's mouth was too full to talk, then he swallowed it in one big gulp.

"What was that for?"

"I want to open up a takoyaki stand!" Suppi said in confidence with hope in his eyes.

Kero was still confused. "How much cake did you eat suppi?" he said bluntly

Suppi had a sweat drop. "I didn't eat as much as you fatty!"

"Hey! Who's the one that's going crazy right now?"

"I'm serious!" He glared at Kero long and hard with those blue green beady eyes. He gave out a sigh.

"My dream has always been to open up a takoyaki stand, but I don't wanna do it alone."

Kero stared at him "you know you're asking the wrong person (Plush?) Right now."

"I-I! I know that! But you're my only friend that I look up to." He said blushing a bit.

Kero, stunned. Never had he had somebody look up to him, a fat yellow plush. I'll do it!" He said proudly.

Suppi's frown turned into a huge smile "Arigatou! (Thank you!)"

"As a sensei I will teach you the etiquettes of creating the best takoyaki!" He announced proudly, laughing to himself.

Suppi had another sweat drop. "You know that it was my idea, and that I'm the sensei/boss"

"Huh?" Kero's eyes opened. "What are you talking about?" He yelled as he kept shaking suppi.

But suppi didn't mind, he was too happy to know that his dream was going to finally come true!

That Weekend, Suppi came over to Kero's house to discuss how they were going to start.

"Yoush! (Alright!) First we need a takoyaki stand!" Suppi pointed out.

"Ooh! I know this place that leaves his takoyaki stand right inside his garage!"

And the next thing you know, suppi and Kero broke into the garage and flew away with the takoyaki stand.

"Good job young one!" Suppi said as they flew in the air with the large takoyaki stand/cart." Then Kero started spazzing out and they almost dropped it, but they both managed to bring it back to Sakura's house and hide it in her bedroom closet (I find it hard to believe that nobody would notice a flying takoyaki stand and Sakura not find it in her closet XD).

"Next! We need to get the ingredients to make the best takoyaki!"

"OK!" Kero cheered. Then they stared at eachother for a moment.

"I have no money" the both said in unison." Suppi lost all of his energy suddenly and collapsed to the ground.

"Oi! Suppi! Daijobu? (You ok?)"

Suppi looked up at him water gushing out of his eyes. "It's over! I Eriol sama is so mean and doesn`t give me money! I can't even buy food for myself! " He bawled out.

Kero patted him on the back, giving out a sigh, then an idea came to him" Aha! There's an old man that runs a convenience store! He has such poor eyesight, we can fool him to think that were Police men that need a bite! "

Suppi`s face brightened "Good idea! "

Then they were off to the convenience store, wearing a large coat, dark sunglasses and a phedora hat? ? They did look like a suspicious man, but it worked!

"Now there's only thing left to do! " Suppi laid out his plan with a poorly drawn takoyaki on it.

"SELLING TAKOYAKI!" They both cried out. They started pushing the takoyaki cart out the door, but then they both stopped in their tracks and looked at eachother.

" BAKA! (Idiot) " Kero screamed out.

" Me? You're the only Baka here! Baka! " They glared at eachother until both of their small foreheads pushed against each other's. Then suppi gave out a sigh. "Mmmmmff. Now there's no way to sell takoyaki in this plush form, or in our true forms..." He looked down at the ground sadly.

Kero's ears twitched with an idea. "Souna! (I know!)" He said, placing his fist in his hand, then looked at suppi. "We're gonna use Sakura's cards to turn us both into good looking guys that are selling takoyaki!"

Suppi's eyes grew wide. "Good idea! Kero you've just been moved up from young one to young pup!"

"What do you mean, young pup?" Kero stammered.

"Heheh, let's go!" Suppi said flying away giggling to himself.

In Sakura's room they laid out the Clow book with the Sakura cards inside.

"Hmmmm, which card would be best for this kind of situation?" suppi said, scratching his chin

"The illusion card is best for this kind of situation!" Kero stated.

"Alright! Do your thing, Cerberus!" Suppi cheered.

"Eh? What thing?"

Suppi looked at him confused. "Change us both in to good looking guys Kero!"

Kero blinked then his mouth dropped. "I wonder if I can do that..." he muttered to himself, but suppi could clearly hear him.

"What do you mean?"

Kero scratched the back of his head with a worried smile on his face laughing, "I've never actually tried using Sakura's cards before." Then it was Suppi's turn for his mouth to drop. "But I'll try it!" Kero's wings grew larger and he was engulfed and his wings, when his wings opened up he was the large Cerberus. "Change us both into a pair of good looking guys, ILLUSION!" The card started to glow and floated up to both of them and wind spun around them, and then they were both enveloped in a bright white light.

Soon the light vanished and the wind had stopped blowing, revealing two good looking teenagers."

End of chapter 2: starting on the impossible

Ooh! Now that suppi and Kero are now in the form of a human I wonder what they both look like and what's going to happen next! Please read the next chapter: attention competition! See you there!


	3. Chapter 3:Attention Competition

Chapter 3: attention competition

Nice to see you again! What do you think about the first 2 chapter's? Please review! This is the chapter where everything gets better! Enjoy!

Kero and suppi looked at themselves, then at eachother. Kero had blonde spiky hair. He wore dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt underneath a black and white hoody and looked about 17 years old (bad boy). Suppi on the other hand looked like more of a tidy guy, he had black hair that touched the collar of his white dress shirt that was buttoned up to his chest and had rolled up sleeves up to his elbow and he wore black dress pants and shoes. (N/A I feel like I explained what suppi looked more like than Kero. =D but describing what Kero looked like was easier than Suppi's.)

"Whoa! Check me out!" Kero looked at himself in the mirror doing poses.

"Hmf, I look better than you, you look like an average obnoxious kid." He said bluntly

"Nobody would go for a guy that stands out too much!"

"You're the one that's standing out the most."

Then a sound startled both of them. It was Sakura, getting back home from grocery shopping.

"Shoot! I f Sakura finds out we used her cards she's gonna take away all of my sweets!"

"Let's go!" Suppi and Kero Jumped out of the window and took the takoyaki cart and rolled away.

"Where should we start?" Kero asked.

"We should start at the shopping district, lots of people are there by now."

"Alright! I'm getting pretty pumped up about this! Ne, Suppi?"

"Mm!" He nodded. "Wait, don't you think our names are kinda weird?"

"Now that you mention it... I know! Call me 'The great Cerberus'!"

"That's even weirder."

"F-fine, then how 'bout... Keiyoushi?" (Means yellow, in a way)

"That's better, but did that come to mind because of your hair?"

"N-no! Don't you think it's an awesome name?" He avoided looking in to Suppi's eyes.

"Change it to Seiji."

"Fine then, I'll call you...Hayate (means fast or smooth) even though I'm much faster than you."

"Ooh, that's a good name. Don't kid yourself, I thought you learned your lesson from our last battle."

They bickered along the way to the shopping district.

As soon as they set up they started making a batch to attract customers. The smell lingered around and soon brought customers to their cart. Suppi was in charge of taking orders and Kero was doing the cooking. They both remembered to act nice, and girls around the same age were really happy and excited to get a chance to talk to the two of them. They would whisper to their friends "He's hot" or something. Kero and Suppi looked at eachother and they could tell what they were both thinking.

"Let the games begin!" They thought to themselves. Then suppi started acting more courteous and trying to attract the girls. Kero put on his cool sexy face and it worked! Lots of girls were ooing and awing. At that point the girls that were on Suppi's side were swept away onto Kero's side. Suppi pouted and then the next cute customer that came to order suppi took her hand and kissed it gently, "Anything for this princess" he smiled at her. She suddenly blushed and fainted in her friend's arms. Suppi could clearly see their eyes replaced with pink beating hearts. Kero saw, and had the intention of attracting more customers. When he handed the takoyaki to a girl he said "Come again sometime soon" with a daring look and a grin. Then a whole bunch of girls surrounded Kero. Throughout the whole day they were both competing who could get the most girls. I had become more of an attraction competition more than a takoyaki selling cart! All of the girls that left with their takoyaki were happy, soon everybody in the shopping district heard that a pair of good looking guys were selling takoyaki and a whole swarm of people came rushing to meet the two of them. Then, suddenly there was a loud scream. Kero and suppi looked at the direction that the scream came from and saw a girl pushed to the ground by a suspicious man and ran off with her purse. Her friend helped her up, then Kero and Suppi managed to escape the crowd and ran after the burglar. Kero jumped high in the air and landed on the guys back and he was crushed into the cement pavement. Kero took the purse out of his hands "I'm sure a guy like you wouldn't want a girly purse like this, would you?" He pushed harder on his back.

"Ugh!" the guy under his foot scrambled and ran away. Kero walked to the girl and handed her purse to her. He looked at her eyes, they were a bright gold colour. Her eyes were hypnotizing and Kero found it hard to look away, then he pulled his eyes out of hers, if he hadn't he would have drowned. He gave the purse to her, trying to avoid looking at her eyes.

She took the purse and smiled "Arigatou! (Thank you!)" She said cheerfully. Kero looked at her again. She was super cute! She had long blonde wavy hair that was pulled up to one side.

"Thanks for getting my friend's purse back" Her friend jumped in. Then Suppi looked at her,

'She's so pretty' he thought to himself. She had long dead straight black hair that reached her bum.

The girl with blonde hair took Kero's hand, I want to thank you, how 'bout we go see a movie tomorrow?" She smiled.

"O-okay!' Kero immediately answered. She cocked her head with a smile, "I'll see you there then!"

Kero watched her leave with her friend and they both returned to selling takoyaki.

The next day Kero and Suppi arrived at the movie theatre. They both looked up to the big building.

"This is it." Kero said as they entered.

End of Chapter 3: attention competition

It's getting so exciting I think! Do Kero and Suppi fall for those two girls? Or are they just being played around with? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Chapter 4: The differences between us

Jan ne! (See you!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Difference Between us

Chapter 4: The differences between us

Konnichiwa! Nice to see you back again! It makes me really happy knowing that you are reading this! Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far! On with the story!

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

"Oi! Kochi! (Hey! Over here!)" The girl in the blonde hair yelled across the hall, waving her hand in the air. She was standing next to her friend, who looked calm. You can tell just by looking at them that the girl in the blonde hair was energetic and the excited type, and the girl with black hair was a calm 'plays it cool' type. The girl in the blonde hair had her hair in 2 ponytails, wearing an orange hoody over her white T-shirt and short jean shorts. The girl in the black hair wore black skinny jeans, black leather boots and a black loose T-shirt that showed a tiny bit of her slim stomach.

Kero and suppi walked over to them and watched the movie together. When the movie was over the girls offered to treat them to this small cafe that had the best cakes in town. Kero, not being able to resist such an offer had to accept. They sat down and ordered their cakes.

"I'm Minami! (Means Love, Sea/ocean or beautiful) What's yours?" She asked (N/A sorry, didn't feel like doing last names)

"I'm Seiji."

"Hayate."

"Sayuri." (Means small Lily)

The cakes arrived and they talked for a while, Minami was amazed at how many cakes Seiji could eat, but she was happy that he was enjoying it. When they finished eating it was already dark outside.

"I'll walk you home." Kero said to Minami. Her face brightened.

Suppi walked Sayuri home. The group dispersed and Kero walked side by side with Minami.

"I can't believe you ate so many cakes, Seiji Kun!" She giggled and looked up at Kero. Their eyes met and Kero was sucked inside her eyes. Without thinking Kero leaned closer to her "Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered before he gently placed his lips on hers and she returned the kiss. Kero had never felt like this before, falling in love with somebody instead of himself, he loved this feeling and would never want to be parted from her, but he knew that someday he would have to, he was the Clow cards guardian, a lion/ plush after all. But that didn't matter, he just wanted to be with the one that he loved. That night he only saw her in the world. Soon they both arrived at her house. And she gave him a good night kiss and left. Kero's heart hurt, from being parted from her.

"Ja ne! (See you!)" She waved.

"Yeah." Kero said, trying to smile. Then she went inside and shut the door. She leaned against the door looking down sadly. Kero stared at the house

"I just hope I can see you again." They both whispered to themselves in unison.

Kero walked home slowly, not sure of what to do.

"A human dating a man made creature. How can that be possible?" He thought to himself as he pounded the cement wall with his fist. Blood started dripping down his fist and tears dripped from his eyes. He looked up to the starry sky.

"What should I do, Clow?" Kero asked the sky.

End of Chapter 4: The differences between us

Wah! So sad! I wonder What Kero will do now? Is there any possible way for them to be together? Please read the next Chapter! T-T Next chapter: The last few days together


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Few Days Together

Chapter 5: The Last Few Days Together

Please enjoy this chapter

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

(In Eriol's house)

*Ring Ring Ring!*

"Spinel! Can you get the phone?" Eriol yelled out from the kitchen. Suppi picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi? (Hello on the phone)" Suppi spoke into the phone.

"Suppi..." It was Kero, but before he spoke he hesitated and his voice sounded solemn.

"What's up?" Suppi wondered what could have gotten this obnoxious plush to have such a sad voice.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something." Kero said, in a serious voice.

Suppi hesitated. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Then he hung up. Suppi was headed for the door, then Eriol Kun asked "Who was that?"

"It was Kero. He wants me to go over."

"Sure." Suppi continued to the door, but then was then interrupted by Eriol Kun.

"There are times that things can end up in complete chaos or happiness, it's what you make out of it. Make sure that you tell Kero, he'll need to know that."

"Is this a message From Clow or Eriol sama?" Suppi asked. Eriol smiled.

"Who knows?" With that Suppi left, leaving Eriol Kun. Eriol looked out the window up to the blue sky.

"I'm sure it will be alright, ne? Clow."

Shortly Suppi arrived at Sakura's house and he rang the door bell. Sakura came running down and opened the door.

"Suppi! I'm so glad you're here!" She said as she opened the door

"Eh?" he asked

"Kero hasn't been looking so good ever since last night." She looked down at the ground. Suppi's ear twitched. "I think I have an idea of what's been bothering Kero." He said as he flew up the stairs up to Sakura's room.

"Eh?" Sakura thought to herself, 'what could have been bothering him. The cake that I made this morning he didn't even touch. He's been lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling all day.' She paused. 'Daijobu! (Everything will be alright!)' She smiled.

Suppi opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw Kero lying on his bed.

"You know, if you sleep all day, you really will become fat."Suppi said flying around the room.

"Shut up..." Kero said with no enthusiasm. Suppi eyed him.

"What happened last night?" he finally asked. Kero was hesitant.

"I-I love Minami." He said, blushing slightly. Suppi's eyes widened.

"I really want to be with her, but I know that's impossible. What will she do when she finds out I'm not human?" He said, laying his arm across his eyes to cover the fact that his eyes were welling up with tears.

Suppi slapped his paw (Hand? Paw? I dunno) on his forehead. "You're not the only one here." Suppi mumbled to himself, but Kero could hear him. Kero sat up in surprise.

"What?" He asked. Wide eyed. Suppi turned to him.

"I think I like Sayuri." He blushed. Kero's mouth dropped.

"Y-You..." His voice trailed off.

"I kissed her last night." Suppi said, avoiding looking at Kero.

"We must be brothers somehow!"Kero yelled out.

"What do you think? We were both created by Clow! Baka!" It looked like both of them got their energy back flowing in them as they argued.

After they finished arguing, they both collapsed onto Sakura's bed.

"I have no idea what to do.." Kero muttered to himself. Suppi sat up and looked long and hard at Kero.

"I have a message from Eriol sama and possibly Clow." Suppi started. Kero's eyes widened as he sat up also.

"He said: There are times that things can end up in complete chaos or happiness, it's what you make out of it." Kero didn't say anything for a long time, then he said.

"Let's spend a little more time with them, and when the time comes we'll tell them, just enjoy the time we have with them right now, because this may be our only chance to find happiness." Kero said, in his most serious voice and his eyes full of determination. For a sec Suppi was surprised at what the obnoxious plush was saying, then he gave out a sigh.

"Ok." He nodded.

They arranged plans to go to the beach. On the way to the beach Kero was nervous as ever, 'don't screw this up, treasure every moment you have with her.' He kept repeating to himself. But the thought of being separated from her pained him so much. As they walked up to the sandy beach he could see Minami in her sparkly green bikini and Suppi could see Sayuri in her black and white bikini.

Kero's nose started gushing blood and created a pool of blood on the ground, 'She's so pretty...' he thought as he kept glancing over at Minami. 'I must be the luckiest man in the world!' he smiled to himself.

When his nosebleed had stopped (N/A Who knows how long that took) he started walking over to her. Then he stopped when another guy who had more muscle than Kero walked up to her. He could hear their conversation from where he was standing.

"Hey, you're pretty, why don't you two play with me and my friends over there?" he asked Minami and Sayuri.

"Sorry, but we're not going anywhere with the likes of you." Minami said bravely. Then the guy grabbed her skinny arm.

"Hey, I'm just asking nicely, c'mon on, It'll be fun!" he pulled tightened his grip and pulled her towards him.

Kero ran up jumped, kicking him square in the face as he landed in the sand face first.

"Lay off my girlfriend jerk!" Kero yelled. Minami was surprised. The guy scrambled to his feet and ran away, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Kero stood there with his arms crossed, until he felt Minami jump on his back from behind and felt her breasts on his back, he had a sudden explosion of blood from his nose, then he maintained his cool and turned around to her.

"You ok?" he asked

"Mm!" She nodded. And then leaned against Kero with her hands on his chest and reached up for a kiss. Kero kissed her before she could reach his lips. After they finally parted lips, they went to go swim, Suppi and Kero had a swimming competition. The Winner would get a kiss from their girlfriend the loser would only get a hug. Hearing that Kero and suppi were going mad at eachother, swimming as fast as they could. Kero would do anything to have another kiss from Minami again and that determination was what got him first place. Suppi looked so disappointed. But Kero didn't seem to notice. As Kero walked up to the shore Minami Jumped up at him and kissed him and he kissed her back. When suppi got to shore Sayuri hugged him tightly, making it look like she would never let go.

"You did good, Hayate." She said calmly, but with a hint of happiness in her words.

Next they went to build sand castles. They broke up into two groups, group one: Minami and Kero against group 2: Suppi and Sayuri. The deal was whoever built the best sand castle would be treated by the loser to an ice cream parfait for the two winners to share and the loser would also have to run across the shore, carrying their girl.

"And... Go!" Minami yelled out. Both groups were going really fast and tried to be the winner, but sadly Kero's group lost and had to treat Suppi and Sayuri to a strawberry parfait and carry Minami across the shore. Kero paid for the parfait for them, then he swept Minami off of her feet and started running like mad along the shore. Minami was blushing and giggling the whole time. Kero didn't mind doing it, because she was so light and he could see her beautiful eyes and her happy face.

Meanwhile Suppi and Sayuri were sipping away at their parfait, looking at each other's eyes the whole time.

'What love birds' Kero thought to himself.

They played at the beach the whole day. Soon the sun was starting to set and had painted the whole sky with bright orange and yellow colours. They all sat down on the sand, watching the sun slowly go down. Minami looked the happiest out of all of them, she kept smiling and admiring the sky.

"I love watching the sun set! I like the colours that the sun chooses to pain the sky with!" She said joyfully.

Kero brought her closer as she watched the sun set, leaning against Kero.

"Oh, that 's right!" Sayuri stood up "I almost forgot!" She said calmly, reaching for her bag.

"Forgot what?" Minami asked. Minami gasped when she saw what Sayuri pulled out of her bag.

"Yay!" She jumped up in joy.

"What?" Kero asked and looked at Minami. She was holding an armful of fireworks, smiling.

"FIREWORKS!" she screamed happily. She quickly launched away 5 fireworks. Kero couldn't get over the fact of how excited she was, he just kept laughing. He could watch Minami all day, smiling all day. But he knew that there was a very small possibility. Kero and everybody joined in and played with the fireworks and the sparklers. Kero and Minami were watching as both of their sparklers created such pretty lights. Minami was having so much fun with it. Kero put his sparkler next hers, creating double the amount of light.

"Minami..." Kero started

"Nani? (What?)" She asked happily, staring at the sparks fly.

"I have something to tell you next time, when that time comes... will you listen to what I have to say?"

Minami looked confused for a bit, "Of course!" She gleamed happily, Kero smiled at her in relief.

"I-I-I have something to say next time too." She said, looking down. Kero couldn't see her face.

"I'll listen to what you have to say then." Kero said, lifting her head to face him with his hand gently on her chin. They both leaned in closer, looking at each other's lips, slowly closing their eyes.

"I love you." Kero whispered

"I love you too!" She whispered back and interlocked lips with each other's.

Then, the sparklers stopped and there was no more sparks left to fly out.

End of Chapter 5: The Last few Days

MMMMmhhhh... I hope things work out for all of them! (Even though I'm the one that's writing this. sweat drop) Please continue to read the next chapter, which is the last chapter! How will things wrap up for all of them? Will they be able to stay together forever happily or will they be separated from eachother for eternity? You'll have to read Chapter 6: The Truth to find out! See you there! And bring some Kleenex with you, you'll need it. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Hello again! I know this is the last chapter and it will be hard parting with you! Waaahhh! But! Please read my next fan fic, it will be about Meilin's true love! Please read it! I would love to see you again! Please enjoy this last Chapter of: _Kero and Suppi's New Year's Resolution!_ Please review if you have any questions or comments! Hajimemashou! (Let's begin)

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

Kero woke up to his cell phone ringing (N/A since when did he get a phone?).

"Mmff... who could be calling at this hour?" he mumbled as he grabbed his giant cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He said tiredly. He heard a girl giggling on the other end. He immediately knew it was Minami.

"Minami?" he said, trying to act awake.

"Heheh, sorry, did I wake you?" She said in between her giggles.

"O-of course not!"

"Liar!" she said happily. Kero gave out a sigh.

"You got me, so what's up?"

"I wanna go walk on the shore of the beach together, can you come?" She asked in her innocent cute voice.

"Eh? Right now? Just us?" Kero was surprised, they haven't gone on a date with just the two of them yet. It was always with Suppi and Sayuri.

"Yeah! Just us! Can you come?"

"Yeah! I'll be right there!"

"Okay! I'll see you there!" just before Kero was going to hang up Minami interrupted him.

"Um..." she stuttered nervously. Kero never heard her so nervous before, she was always so happy and energetic.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you." She nervously said. Kero smiled.

"I love you too." Minami hesitated.

"Bye." And with that she hung up.

'Hmm. I wonder what's bothering her, I better hurry.' Kero thought to himself. He rushed to transform back to the awesome and cool Seiji, but he stopped. He grabbed his cell phone and called Suppi. Kero anxiously waited for somebody to answer, tapping his foot. "Where is that Baka?"

Suppi finally answered, but before he could say anything Kero yelled into the mic: "I'm telling Minami today!" he said full of confidence. Suppi paused. Then smiled, "good luck" and then he hung up. Kero smiled, got ready and headed for the beach. He ran as fast as he could, thinking 'what will she think? Will she hate me?' All of those questions rushed to his head. 'No, even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore I will still Minami for who she is.' As Kero approached the beach he saw Minami standing there. She turned around and saw Kero. Kero stopped, and saw how beautiful she was with the sun rising behind her.

"Mina-" he was cut off

"I-I!" she stuttered. Looking down at the ground.

"I have something to tell you! Seiji kun!" She looked up at Kero's eyes. Kero saw her eyes full of fear.

"What is it?" Kero stepped closer and hugged her. He could feel her whole body shaking.

"What? What's wrong?" 'Could it be possible that she found out about who Seiji really is?'

"I-I..." her voice trailed off. "You will love me no matter what, right? No matter who or what I've done, right?" she asked eagerly. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Kero was confused 'What is she talking about?' Kero wiped the tears off of her cheek with his thumb, "Of course I will." And kissed her on her forehead. Minami stepped away from him.

"I have something to show you..." her face hid behind her hair. Kero noticed that it seemed like she was glowing white a bit. Then a huge flash of white blinded him. The light engulfed Minami and Kero couldn't see her. Then the white light slowly started to fade away, revealing a small plush bunny like animal holding a flower, floating in the air.

"Minami?" Kero started

"Seiji kun, this is my true form" the voice came out of the white bunny. Minami bowed her head and tears dripped from her eyes and started crying aloud "I'm not human! Do you get it now? I was never human from the start! I'm sorry for tricking you this whole time Seiji!" She tried to talk clearly between the quick breaths she took. She stopped talking for a long time, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry Seiji kun. Sayonara (Goodbye)." She started floating towards the sky above the sea.

"No! Minami! Don't go! I love you!" Kero yelled upwards. Minami stopped.

"Don't you get it? How could we ever be together?" She cried out. Kero looked up to her.

"Because were the same." He jumped up and hugged Minami. Minami stopped trying to resist when she saw Seiji started to glow a white light also. The white light flashed as he continued to hug her. Minami closed her eyes, unable to see Seiji. When she opened her eyes she saw a small yellow plush like bear hugging her.

"Were the same" Kero repeated as he kissed her. Tears ran down her cheek even more now. After Kero had released her lips she began crying loudly again.

"I'm so glad! I'm so happy! I was so worried that you would throw me away!" Minami hugged him tightly.

Kero smiled. "I was too." He pulled Minami off of him to see her face and wiped her tears again.

"I love you!" They both said in unison as the sun rose a bright orange yellow colour across the sky and the sea. They floated there, hugging eachother tight, never letting go of eachother until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Minami! Seiji kun!" it was another plush like animal that had long pink ears and big black eyes. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Sayuri!" Minami yelled, leaving Kero's grasp. 'Sayuri? That's Sayuri?' Kero thought. And behind Sayuri was Suppi, following her.

"Suppi!" Kero flew over to him quickly.

"What happened?" Kero asked. He smiled

"Sayuri is the same as us." Kero looked back at Sayuri and she nodded.

"Yay!"Minami yelled out to the sea "I'm so happy!" Then we all looked at eachother and did the same thing. Yelling out "ARIGATOU!(Thank you)" to the sea together.

"Hey! I bet you guys didn't use your real names, did you?" Minami asked

"Heh, you caught us!" Kero said

"Let's exchange our real names this time!" she announced

"Ok" they all said together.

" I'm Usha chan!" 'Minami' smiled, waving her flower around in the air.

"The super awesome Cerberus, but call me Kero"

"Teehee, what a cute name!" Minami giggled

"I'm Spinel sun, Suppi for short."

"Atashi here!" she said happily.

They were all very happy and relieved to know that everybody was still together happily,

"Oi!" Kero yelled down from the sand, standing next to Usha chan. "Let's try building sand castles in this form!" Kero said waving his arm. Suppi smiled

"Loser has to carry their girl in their hands by walking!" Suppi yelled

"Wha? Then I'm definitely not losing this time!" but he did and had to carry Usha chan.

"This is so fun! We should lose everytime" Usha chan said, happily. Kero let out a laugh.

"We don't have to play the game for me to carry you, I'll do it everyday if I have to!" Kero said, full of confidence.

"Teehee, then will you carry me every morning?" she giggled. Kero's face went blue

"I'm just kidding!" she laughed aloud.

They went on dates often with Sakura, Syaoran, Suppi and Sayuri but Kero and Usha chan liked it better when they went just the two of them. Especially when Kero would transform into Cerberus and let Usha chan ride his back while he flew in the night sky.

One night while they were out looking at the moon in the sky...

"Usha chan."

"Nani? (What?)" She smiled. Then Kero crushed his lips against hers, they kissed until they couldn't breathe.

"Will you marry me?" Kero said. Usha Chan's eyes widened.

"Of course I will!" She jumped into his arms.

"I love you!" They both said in unison.

The End

Phew! Thank You for reading all the way up to the end! Just so you know, all four of them opened up their own takoyaki shop and became famous for their Takoyakis. If you are wonder what Usha chan looks like, I used the Usha chan from Kobato and Atashi from Chobits. They are both plush like animals that appear in those two series. If you are wondering, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kobato and Chobits are from the same creators: CLAMP. If you are still wondering what they both look like Google 'Kobato bunny' and 'Chobits Atashi'. This will help you imagine what they both look like. At the beginning of this Chapter I mentioned making another fan fic about Meilin's true love. Please read it! I will put it up soon, or right now. And at the end of Chapter 5 I said to bring some Kleenex that was only to make you interested and worried about what was going to happen in this chapter! XD Please review and read my other fan fics! I hope to see you again soon! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! (Thank you very much!)

-moemoechibi


End file.
